


She's With Me

by matchis (jessie11)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, F/F, Fluff, The Baker and The Beauty - AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie11/pseuds/matchis
Summary: Kara spends most of her days working in the bakery she runs with her sister. Lena is the daughter of the famous business mogul Lionel Luthor, who is just trying to live her own life. They meet by accident in a restaurant, which turns their world upside down.- An AU of The Baker and The Beauty -
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

Kara pushes the door open with her back. Her arms are straining with the effort of carrying as many crates as possible. She has to squeeze her way through the door opening since the door hasn’t been able to open completely for a few months now. Boxes on the other side block the door, but they don’t have room in their small bakery to place them somewhere else.

Although, their bakery isn’t exactly a bakery anymore. The bakery alone didn’t make enough profit, so Alex and her decided to combine it with a small supermarket even though the space doesn’t really lend itself to it. Unfortunately, they didn’t have the luxury to decide otherwise.

Her arms are burning, but Kara manages to walk the last few meters to the refrigerators. Finally able to release her breath, she puts the crates down and opens the door to start restocking the sodas.

Behind her, she hears Alex sigh as she continues to mishandle the calculator. Kara doesn’t even have to ask to know what is bothering Alex, but she does so anyway just so Alex can share her frustrations.

“Another month losing money instead of making a profit,” Alex tells her. Her voice is low despite the fact that they are alone. Eliza raised them to never be ashamed of the situation they are in, but Alex holds a certain pride that stops her from being open about their struggles.

“I know,” Kara sighs, while she proceeds restocking just to do something else than looking at her sister’s worried face. “We will make it work,” Kara tries to reassure her. They have to, right?

Alex only hums, still lost in thoughts filled with red numbers.

Thankfully, the door to their shop opens as indicated by the soft ringing of a bell. Although they struggle with keeping afloat, that bell still fills her with joy.

She closes the door of the refrigerator and turns around who has entered their bakery. Immediately, Winn’s excited voice fills the shop. As happy as Kara is to see their friend, there is still a feeling of disappointment to see that it is not a new customer.

“What’s with the sad faces,” Winn asks, as happy as ever.

“Nothing,” Kara tells him, saving Alex from having to lie.

Winn grabs a coke from the fridge and takes a seat at the barstool they have placed underneath the desk. After Winn continued to sit on the desk, dropping several things on the ground in the process, they bought him that barstool so that he can hang around in their shop without destroying anything.

He takes a sip and sighs relieved. “Are we still on for game night tonight?”

Kara can feel her stomach drop. Secretly, she had hoped that they forgot about their plans for tonight. After Alex confirmed that she will be there tonight, two expectant looks are focused on her.

“Mon-El is taking me out tonight,” Kara admits reluctantly.

Alex chuckles. “To celebrate 2 years of hell.”

Kara ignores her. She knows Alex isn’t a fan of her boyfriend.

“Didn’t you celebrate two weeks ago?” Winn’s confusion is a mix of curiosity and annoyance. Unlike Alex, he actually likes Mon-El. He just doesn’t like their relationship, Kara guesses. Whether he still hopes they could be together or that he disapproves of their relationship altogether, she has no idea.

“Yes,” Alex answers for her. “But the spoiled brat didn’t like the restaurant that Kara chose, so now he’s dragging her to the priciest place in town.”

“Shut up,” Kara laughs, hoping that it would mask the hurt in her voice. She turns around after noticing the soft beeping of the oven in the back.

While she’s taking out the croissants she has baked, Kara can hear the rest of the conversation.

“Aren’t you afraid he’s going to propose,” Winn whispers.

“Of course,” Alex admits irritated. “She’s stuck with him.” 

Kara decides she doesn’t want to hear the rest of it. She’s well aware that her relationship with Mon-El is not approved of by everyone, but she has fun with him. And they have been together for 2 years now, so why ruin a good thing just because her friends and sister don’t really like him. Or at least, that is what she tries to tell herself.

With quick ease developed over the years, Kara places the croissants on a platter to take with her to the shop. It’s almost lunchtime, so she hopes some customers will stop by to buy something to eat. Nothing better than a hot croissant for lunch, right?

Back in the shop, Kara notices that the conversation between Alex and Winn has halted and that their attention is now focused on the small television they have placed as a distraction on slow days.

She can already hear the excited voice of the TV host who always talks about the gossip and latest scandals. The annoying woman announces to continue with the real news. Normally, Kara would tune it out, but Winn and Alex are so engrossed with what is happening on the television that she decides to watch too.

“Movie star Maxwell Lord and Lena Luthor, daughter of business mogul Lionel Luthor, have broken up. It was a nasty breakup and there’s talk of infidelity that caused Lena to return to National City heartbroken.”

The voice-over is supported with footage of Lena Luthor trying to get into a car while she’s surrounded by paparazzi. It’s really a hectic scene.

“Broken-hearted,” Alex scoffs. 

“She’s a billionaire. Can’t she just buy a new heart,” Winn adds laughing.

“Lena Luthor and Maxwell Lord met two years ago on Elton John’s yacht, which led to a hot romance,” the voice continues. Images of Lena and Maxwell are shown. “We all hoped for a Hollywood wedding, but that won’t be happening.”

“That’s a shame. I prayed for it every night,” Winn remarks.

Alex laughs. “I can’t tell whether you’re serious or not.”

“What if I am? I like her. A wedding would have been fun,” Winn defends himself.

Kara shakes her head unbelievably. “You talk as if you would have been invited.”

She moves some products on the shelves around, so that it looks more orderly. In the background, she can still hear the television playing – talking about the upcoming events that Lena Luthor will attend.

She can’t help but wonder what it would be like to be at these kinds of events too. Most of the time, she is able to enjoy the mundane, but sometimes she longs for something more. Maybe that’s even the reason she has stayed with Mon-El for so long. His spontaneity would always shake things up a little bit, even though his surprises weren’t well timed most of the time.

At the start of their relationship, he would just drop by and take her away to something. Back then, she really enjoyed that until she started to notice that he would only do these kinds of things when he felt like it. In the end, she was just someone he could do these kinds of things with.

But Kara can’t really blame him. Perhaps it is even mutual. Is it about doing fun stuff with Mon-El specifically, or does she just like being in a relationship with someone?

With a sigh, she notices that it is time for her to get ready.

* * *

“Can you stop that?” Mon-El tells her irritated, while he swaps her hand away.

With some effort, Kara can stop herself from continuing fidgeting with her dress. They have just entered the restaurant and immediately Kara felt uncomfortable. This isn’t really the kind of place she likes to go, which is why she chose a completely different kind of restaurant to celebrate their anniversary.

Nobody needs to tell her that she can be a bit clumsy. And being in a place like this just freaks her out. There is so much expensive stuff that she can easily break in a moment.

“If you would follow me, please,” the clerk says politely to them.

Taking a breath of courage, Kara follows after Mon-El and the clerk.

Mon-El turns around to her. “Wow, wow. This place is amazing!”

Kara takes another look around and she has to agree with him. It does look really beautiful. The restaurant is really spacious, without lacking in warmth. She wonders whether the distance between each table is thoroughly calculated before, or if they just wanted this many tables in there to make as much money as possible.

Or maybe not everyone is as obsessed with using every bit of space to earn money as she and Alex are in their bakery.

The only thing that feels out of place and comes over as a bit tacky is a huge portrait of a stern-looking woman.

“Who’s that? Employee of the month?” Kara jokes without making Mon-El laugh. Instead, he gives her a patronizing look, and Kara feels her stomach turn.

“That’s the chef, Kara. If only you would listen to me and study cooking that could have been you.” Mon-El takes a seat, not bothering to help Kara. He is clearly done with that conversation before it had even started, and Kara doesn’t really mind.

“If only I wanted to become a chef,” she mumbles just soft enough for Mon-El not to hear.

A waitress brings them their menu, with a picture of the chef. She starts listing the prices of the wine and Kara’s mouth almost falls open. Mon-El coughs and just orders them two cokes.

“We’re both driving,” he explains, which is not true at all.

The names of the dishes on the menu start dancing for her eyes. She has no idea what to order and she just worries Mon-El won’t agree with her choice eventually.

“I am sure this will be an unforgettable night for us,” Mon-El promises her, together with a wink that is not as handsome as he hopes it is.

“Mmm,” Kara agrees, pretending to still be focussed on the menu, although what to eat is the last thing on her mind right now. If she’s even able to eat anything with the nerves that are starting to spread.

“Excuse me.” She stands up and hurries towards the bathroom. After she’s closed the door behind her, she feels like she is able to breathe again.

“He’s going to propose,” she mutters to herself. “I don’t want to get married, do I?”

Maybe he is not going to propose. That’s a possibility. She just needs to calm down.

Washing her hands for a really long time, she looks at herself in the mirror. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to marry him,” she tells herself. “But it would be the logical choice after being together for so long.”

“If you really have so many doubts about that guy, don’t marry him.”

Kara looks next to her surprised. She feels herself blushing from the embarrassment of getting caught talking to herself.

“I was talking to someone on the phone, she lies, trying to cover up for herself.

The other woman just laughs and it sounds beautiful. It makes Kara take a better look at her.

She has shining dark hair and her green eyes are sparkling with amusement. It takes a second but suddenly Kara recognizes her.

Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor is standing next to her in the bathroom of some restaurant and she is talking to her. Kara opens her mouth to answer but closes it again. What does one say to Lena Luthor?

She’s really pretty, is the only thing going through her mind. No wonder she can’t form a coherent sentence.

“I don’t see a telephone,” Lena says, clearly catching her in her lie.

Kara just shakes her head with unbelieve and walks past her to leave. She makes sure not to touch Lena. It feels inappropriate to brush even her shoulder. Just when Kara reaches the door, Lena speaks up again.

“First time here, right?”

Kara halts and turns around. She can only nod, still mesmerized by Lena. Quickly, she averts her gaze to look at the floor instead of Lena, even though she still tries to watch her.

“Go for the artichoke soup, the rest sucks,” Lena advises her. She moves towards the door and walks past her, completely but softly bumping her shoulder into Kara’s. One last smile and then Lena returns to her own table again, leaving Kara standing in the door opening of the bathroom.

She looks at the direction where Lena disappeared to. Did that really just happen?

“Well, are you going to stand there all night, or what?”

Kara looks at the woman that is standing in front of her, tapping her heel impatiently on the floor. She suppresses the longing to pull that hideous pearl necklace of the woman’s neck and walks past her. Still offering her an apologetic smile, of course. 

After Kara has also returned to her table, they can quickly order their food – Kara indeed choosing for the artichoke soup – and they fall into easy conversation until their food arrives. Kara ignores the smirk that keeps on appearing on Mon-El’s face.

He’s just talking about someone he had an argument with yesterday when Kara feels someone watching her. While continuing to pretend to listen to her boyfriend, she looks around the restaurant to find whoever is looking at her.

She immediately spots Lena Luthor at a more secluded table. Lena is leaning on the table with one arm and spinning her wine glass around absentmindedly with her free hand. Next to her, a young attractive man is talking on the phone. The two other women at the table seem engaged in their own conversation.

Lena doesn’t give anyone at her table her attention. Her eyes are focused on Kara. Once she notices that she has Kara’s attention, her smile grows and Kara can feel a small smile appear on her own face as well.

“How’s the soup?” Lena clearly mouths.

Kara only nods a little bit, afraid that Mon-El will notice. Once he sees that Lena Luthor is here and that she’s having a wordless conversation with her, he will probably do something embarrassing. She watches how Lena grins and takes a sip of her wine, before tuning into the conversation with her friends at her table. 

“It’s nice being here with you,” Mon-El suddenly starts. “It is nice being with me, isn’t it?”

Kara can’t help but look at Lena’s direction again, but when she notices that Mon-El tries to see who she’s looking at, she quickly answers. “Yes, nice.”

“I’m really crazy about you,” Mon-El continues after she’s agreed with him. He seems to take a few seconds to gather some courage and Kara feels panic taking over.

“I wanted to wait until after the main course, but I just can’t.”

Oh no. “Wait for what?”

Mon-El stands up and takes his glass and a fork to gain everyone’s attention. “Excuse me, people…” He waits until everyone has turned to look at them. Kara can only stare at the bowl soup in front of her.

“Sorry for interrupting this dinner, but tonight is the anniversary of me and my beautiful girlfriend - Kara - who’s sitting here with me.” He pauses deliberately so everyone can start applauding. When he proceeds with telling the whole restaurant how they met, Kara can only concentrate on trying to keep her breath under control while her heart rate increases.

Her embarrassment is complete when two men with a violin and guitar appear and Mon-El starts singing a song from Ed Sheeran. It seems to never end and Kara looks around her discretely. Some people are even filming them. She tries to hide her face with her hair. The only thing she can do is pray that Mon-El stops singing soon.

He does, but only to go down on one knee. Before he can even ask the question, Kara decides to end this.

She wants to stand up too quickly, and her legs bump into the table. She tries to catch her glass of coke, while Mon-El tries to do the same. While she grabs for her glass, her arm touches the bowl of soup and instantly feels the hot soup cover her dress.

For a few seconds, she closes her eyes and tunes out the whole restaurant. That short moment of quietness is all she needs to gather herself.

“The answer is no, Mon-El,” she answers him, to so that they are clear, and then quickly leaves the restaurant with her dress ruined with big soup stains. All she can do is ignore the stares of everyone else in the restaurant.

It’s cold outside and she just wants to go home. Of course, there is no taxi nearby. With all the energy she can muster, she starts to walk home. It’s quite on the streets, so luckily there are few people who can judge her even more.

As she is trying to process everything that has happened that night, a car drives up to her and slows down. Kara is so put down that she doesn’t even start to worry who it might be. The window of the backseat opens and loud music fills her ears.

“I feel responsible,” Lena says. The friend next to her waves excitedly. “I recommended the soup.”

“Actually, it was so good. I even got some to take home with me,” she replies while gesturing at her soup covered dress. She awkwardly pushes her glasses up her nose.

“Can I take you home?” Lena asks her. Her friends respond by squealing. The man in front of the car quickly hushes them. “Her home, I mean of course.”

Kara has really no idea what to answer. Her mind is a complete mess after this night – just like her dress.

“In ten seconds, TMZ will spot me. Make up your mind.”

The man scoffs. “Are you for real, Luthor? I can smell her from here.”

Kara has enough embarrassment for one night. She doesn’t need a ride where she’s clearly not welcome. Reluctantly, she refuses.

Lena shrugs and bids her goodnight before the car drives away. After a few meters, however, it stops again and this time the door to the backseat opens. Lena leaves the car and holds to door open for her. “Come on, it’s the least I can do.”

There is no way that Kara can refuse right now and she walks over to Lena, who is giving her an encouraging smile. She takes a seat and sits back into the comfortable cushions.

“No worries, Kara. The car’s getting cleaned tomorrow,” the girl who’s driving looks at him via the rear-view mirror. 

The woman next to Kara shakes her head. “Nice of you to let her, but this is Lena’s Jeep.”

“Well, she drank a lot, so I’m driving,” the other woman retorts.

“Not that much,” Lena defends herself without taking her eyes from her phone.

The other women laugh at her and tell her they don’t believe her. Meanwhile, the man in the passenger seat is taking to someone on the phone about Paris.

Kara feels out of place once again, but it is different than at the restaurant. The uncomfortable feeling is mixed with an excited nervousness. Everyone in the girl is bickering with each other and Kara can’t really follow it. Unlike her company, Lena is a bit more aloof. Her voice is even and while she participates in the conversation, she is not completely there.

Kara can only look at her with fascination. Lena must have picked up on this and glances back at Kara. Her eyes go down to her dress.

“Sam, can you stop at Acrata and Jack, give me your sweater?”

“Kara,” Lena says to catch her attention as if she doesn’t have it already. “This is Sam, my oldest friend,” she says as the woman who is driving waves. “And this is my assistant and friend Jess. And that’s Jack, my manager.”

Kara smiles at them, not really knowing what to say.

“Jack used to be my friend, but I don’t like him anymore since he doesn’t want to cancel Paris,” Lena whispers in her ear. The slur in her voice makes it clear that she has indeed drunk more than she wanted to let on earlier.

They stop outside of Acrata, which is an even bigger and more luxurious restaurant than they were before. They leave the car and enter the restaurant. Lena doesn’t wait at the entrance and just moves through the restaurant towards a door in the back. It leads to a small hallway with a staircase. Kara looks at her confused.

“Andrea Rojas – the owner – is an old friend of mine. We will be fine,” she reassures her. “You can finally change out of your dress.”

She hands her the sweater that Jack has given her minutes ago and then turns around. “Jess is getting you some chef pants.”

Kara gladly pulls off her dress and puts on the sweater. The door opens and Jess gives her the white chef pants.

Lena turns around and glances over her. “You can even pull this look off.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Kara answers. She stands in the hallway expectantly without any idea what Lena and her friends expect from her. Is this it? She has some dry clothes now and she’s much closer to home, so it's the end of the night. How does she even thank Lena?

The door is pushed open once again and this time Sam enters. “Come on, Lena. We have places to be, drinks to drink and songs to dance to!”

Jess and Sam leave together, already starting to dance. Lena waits until they have left and then looks at Kara intently.

“Are you coming?”


	2. Chapter 2

They are entering a parking garage when Kara’s phone starts ringing. Everyone is already leaving the car, which gives Kara the opportunity to pick up.

“How is my favorite sister doing?” Alex immediately says before Kara can even utter a word.

Kara looks over at Lena and her friends. Sam and Jess, if she remembered correctly, are already dancing to a song they are singing themselves. For a second, she wonders if they have drunk too much and the only reason they are tagging her along is for her to bring them home.

But then her eyes are drawn to Lena, who is walking surprisingly steady on her high heels. “You could say I managed,” she tells her sister, the amazement evident in her voice.

Sam almost trips over some non-existent obstacle and Jess starts laughing as if it is the funniest thing she has ever seen. Lena only shakes her head and Jack doesn’t even look up from his phone.

“What’s that noise? Where are you?” Alex starts interrogating her, clearly not trusting Kara to take care of herself. If only she knew.

“You won’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

Kara chuckles at Alex's challenge. She can always try. “I’m about to enter a club with Lena Luthor.”

She can hear how Alex sits up in her bed.

“She picked me up and now we’re just going out for some drinks, I think,” Kara further explains the unusual situation. Whatever happens tonight, it certainly is an unforgettable night.

Alex starts laughing. “Clubbing with Lena Luthor – the Lena Luthor. Sure. Later.”

She hangs up the phone, leaving Kara to stare at her phone screen. Well, Alex clearly didn’t believe her, but she doesn’t blame her. She wouldn’t believe her either.

She wants to continue walking to stop herself from falling behind when Jack suddenly appears next to her.

“Hello.”

Kara chuckles awkwardly and pushes her glasses further on her nose.

Jack looks at her unamused. “Well? Who did you just tell that you’re with us?”

“That was my sister,” Kara immediately replies. Why does she feel like she’s being attacked? Isn’t she allowed to talk to her sister in the presence of Lena Luthor? That would be ridiculous.

He hums at her. “There’s another one like you?”

“Adopted, but yeah,” Kara eagerly answers. She loves to talk about Alex, which prevents her from noticing his hostility.

“Well, I will sue you and your adopted sister when something from tonight leaks out,” he casually tells her. He offers her a wink and then turns around to walk next to Lena as some kind of bodyguard.

The whole conversation dampers her excitement. She didn’t ask to come along, so why are they treating her like an inconvenience? Even if it is only Jack who did that. And Lena a bit too, even though she hates to admit that. 

Lena asked her to join them tonight, but after that, she’s barely talked to her. If Kara has to earn the privilege to talk to Lena, she’s out. She has some self-respect and won’t stoop as low as begging a celebrity for attention.

She can’t think about it for long, because she is ushered inside an elevator with Lena and her crew. As the elevator starts to move, Kara can feel herself becoming nervous. Of course, she has been to a club before, but she’s sure it was nothing compared to the club she’s about to enter with the Luthor heiress. Besides, she’s still wearing the chef pants, which is not really the most flattering outfit.

“It’s called Roulette, named after my friend who also owns it,” Lena suddenly informs her.

Kara looks beside her and sees that Lena is standing a lot closer to her than before. Her perfume fills her nose and Kara is instantly mesmerized by her again. She knows she has forgiven Lena before she has even got the chance to get pissed at her.

“Your friends own a lot of places.”

Lena’s laugh is soft. She opens her mouth to reply, but she’s interrupted by Sam who throws an arm around her drunkenly.

“And we’re about to own the night,” she slurs.

Lena sighs and gestures at Jess to take Sam over from her. The elevator doors open and they continue walking. The loud bass of the music slowly starts to increase in volume, indicating that they’re close.

“She has a daughter. Six years old now. She doesn’t go out as much as she used to,” Lena offers the explanation as an apology.

“No worries,” Kara reassures her. “I like her.”

Lena looks at her for a moment. A soft smile adorns her face. Kara wonders what she’s looking at. Are her glasses dirty? Does she have something between her teeth? She quickly runs her tongue over her teeth, just to be sure.

She never gets the chance to ask Lena. They have arrived at two thick doors, which are opened the moment the bouncers notice Lena. The music is now so loud, she won’t be able to hear anything else. Lena notices her discomfort at the music and winks at her, before dragging her along to the VIP section.

They don’t have to wrestle their way through a dancing crowd like Kara is used to. The crowd lets them trough once they notice who is trying to move past them. Every eye is trained on Lena, while she doesn’t seem to notice them.

Kara catches up to her. “Doesn’t it bother you when everyone is looking at you?” Kara wonders aloud.

“Not as long as they keep their distance,” Lena answers after giving it a thought for a moment. They’re almost at the VIP area.

Lena can’t even really finish her sentence when a guy walks up to her and puts his arm around her. “Come on, Lena babe, how about a picture?”

He is clearly drunk and Lena uncomfortably tries to wiggle out of his grasp. Kara steps in and pushes him back. He almost falls due to his drunkenness. Out of nowhere, two guards appear and they drag him away.

Kara looks shocked at the roughness with which the guards handle him, but she doesn’t feel sorry for him. He had it coming with the way he approached Lena.

“Are you okay?” she asks Lena concerned. She would hate it when someone came up to her like that, but she guesses Lena is used to it.

Lena nods, an unconvincing smile on her face.

As soon as they reach the VIP area, Lena disappears. It leaves Kara a little lost and anxiety starts to come up when she imagines she has to wait here all night all alone for Lena to show up again. Luckily Sam appears next to her with a drink in her hand, which she gives to Kara. Where she even managed to get one this quickly, she does not know. They both lean on the railing that separates the VIP area from the dance floor.

Kara’s eyes roam over the crowd and after a while, she spots Lena, who is talking to a pretty brunette. The dress the other woman is wearing barely covers her body, which puts her tattoos on clear display. Lena says something that makes the other woman laugh and she places a hand affectionately on Lena’s shoulder. Kara can feel jealousy swirl in her stomach, which is completely unwarranted.

“That’s Roulette,” Sam states when she sees Kara looking at the couple. “She may own the place, but she’s got nothing on you. One look at those arm muscles and Lena was a goner.”

Kara looks at Sam surprised. First, when did she manage to sober up this much? And second, what?

“Get down there,” Sam encourages her.

Kara takes one last look at Lena and Roulette and decides that she’s going to do what Sam said. She’s never going to experience such a night again, so why not make the best out of it?

Without Lena, the crowd doesn’t really split like before but Kara eventually manages to get close to Lena. Although, she doesn’t spot Kara immediately. Not wanting to just hang around, Kara slowly starts to dance to the music. She might be alone, but everyone around her is dancing – so she feels good. It makes her even forget that she’s wearing chef pants.

Everything becomes better when she finally catches Lena’s attention. She says something to Roulette, who walks away with a sour face. Lena doesn’t even give it a second thought and joins Kara. They start to dance together. Kara doesn’t even really know what song is playing. She is completely focused on Lena.

They are not even touching, but she can feel Lena’s presence and it’s almost too overwhelming. The bass only adds to the buzzing that is already spreading through her body. Too slow for Kara’s likening, they start gravitating towards each other. They are still not touching, but Kara can feel the heat coming from Lena’s body.

And finally, finally, Lena lays her hand on Kara’s shoulder, and pulls are a few inches closer. Kara puts her hand on Lena’s hip and they start swaying to the music in the same rhythm. It feels amazing. Her eyes are trained on Lena’s and neither is able to look away.

Kara feels her heart rate getting out of control and she marvels if the same is happening to Lena. The magic is broken when a guarded look suddenly takes over Lena’s eyes and she gently pushes Kara those few inches back.

Before Kara can comment on it, her phone starts vibrating. She wants to ignore it, but her phone just keeps going and she lets out a tired sigh when she looks at the screen. Mon-El, of course.

“Is that him?” Lena asks her after looking at the phone screen too.

Kara nods. “Where can I find somewhere quiet to talk?”

She really, really doesn’t want to talk to Mon-El now, but she knows him. If she doesn’t let him know that she’s fine, he will start to worry and before she knows it, the whole police force is looking for her. Maybe she can calm him down and convince him to give her some time.

“Come…” Lena grabs her hand and Kara can’t do anything but follow. The disapproving glance Jack sends them doesn’t even bother her.

It’s obvious in the confident way that Lena guides her that she’s been here before often. She leads them to the rooftop where a few other guests are quietly talking among themselves. It’s a stark contrast to the loudness of the club.

“Are you sure you want to call him?” Lena looks over her shoulder at Kara.

No. “Yeah, just to calm him down.”

She feels that Lena disapproves. “Isn’t that a good idea?” she asks her.

“Every time I have a fight with someone, I just fly to another continent. I’ve learned that disappearing helps."

Kara tries to keep the shock from showing. The casualty with which Lena talks about flying to another continent is something Kara would have never imagined someone could have. She starts worrying whether Lena expects her to just agree with her and talk about all the countries she’s been to, which is none. Of course, she has been to other states, but that’s about it.

“Cool,” Kara mumbles as an answer. “It’s just that I can’t really afford to fly to another continent every time we fight.”

Lena’s face crumbles. “Yeah, yeah,” she mutters. “Of course.”

They are silent for a few seconds and just stare at each other. Their different world views hang between them without really creating a division. It’s just there, underneath the attraction Kara feels towards Lena.

“Hilarious,” Lena interrupts their meaningful silence. “You can afford to go to a really expensive restaurant, but you can’t afford to fly to another country.”

Kara has to laugh at her cheekiness. “Don’t give me a hard time.”

Lena smirks at her, before suddenly looking serious. “Why did you tell your crazy boyfriend no?”

The question surprises her. She didn’t expect Lena to just bluntly ask her that question, but she should have known better.

“He isn’t crazy,” Kara starts to defend him, but she doubts her own words. It is a habit to always defend him to other people, but maybe she’s has a point. “He just goes a little crazy, sometimes.”

“Crazy or not. He shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that.” Lena’s voice has lost its teasing tone all of a sudden and she sounds agitated.

She hadn’t thought about it that way. It’s just how Mon-El is. He does crazy things like this, whether she’s comfortable with it or not. Lena probably knows this and Kara is actually quite done with talking about Mon-El.

“What about you?” she retorts. “Why did you break up?”

There is a flicker of distrust in Lena’s gaze and it makes Kara take her words back. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

“Two years of pretending is two years to many.”

The implication behind it is clear and Kara is a bit surprised. The whole relationship was fake? She always thought that was a myth surrounding celebrities that didn’t actually happen that often. Clearly, she was wrong. Despite being really curious, Kara doesn’t question Lena knowing that she probably doesn’t want to elaborate.

“Then you’re just like me,” Kara says instead and a heavy feeling overwhelms her. “I pretend everything’s fine, but…”

She hesitates. Why is she opening up like this? It would just feel so good to just put everything out there for once. It’s not like she will ever see Lena again. And some part of her believes that Lena understands her.

"At the end of the day, all I want is someone who will be there for me unconditionally and give me a hug when I need it."

Lena doesn’t take her green eyes off her for one second and Kara can sense she’s getting lost in them, which results in it taking a while before she realizes what she has said.

“I mean me and Mon-El for instance, not me and you,” she clarifies weakly. She wishes for Lena to just look away and take away the awkwardness she’s feeling. At the same time, she keeps on looking at Lena who just nods at her.

“Take your time,” she advises her after taking everything in. “Enjoy being alone, and then, maybe call him.”

Apparently, Kara is not done with being honest. “Alone? I don’t really know how to be alone – I think.”

Lena puts her hand on Kara’s arm, just like Roulette did before. “Now you know me.”

Her hand is warm and Lena’s lips look so good. It’s almost as if an invisible force pushes her closer to Lena and Kara isn’t about to stop it. She has never felt like this. Is this how attraction is supposed to feel?

And does Lena feel the same?

Lena is moving closer too, so probably.

With her eyes focused on Lena’s lips, she notices how she slowly tilts her head. Kara just wants to kiss her. And why not? Maybe it’s all the confusing feelings that are taking over her body. Or maybe it’s just the alcohol that she has been drinking tonight. Whatever it is, it makes her decide to close the gap between them.

Or at least, that is what she thought she was about to do.

At the last moment, Lena breaks the eye contact and Kara feels a soft hand on her chest pushing her away softly.

Again.

Afterward, Lena can’t look at her. Kara swallows and pushes her glasses back on her nose. 

What was she thinking? “Sorry, Lena…”

Lena downs her drink and looks at her without really looking. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

* * *

Lena has gone back to the club for almost half an hour when Kara decides it’s probably best if she heads inside too. The alcohol can’t really prevent the coldness that is slowly taking over her body. She shivers when another cold gust of wind hits her.

The warmth her the club welcomes her back and Kara can feel her muscles starting to relax again. Despite taking a moment for herself on the rooftop, she has not processed what happened before.

Did she do something wrong? Did she completely misread the situation and did Lena not want to kiss her? Is she going to be sued for harassment?

It’s likely she’s not that far off. Why would someone like Lena want to kiss her?

The loud music in the club can’t drown out her thoughts. She orders a new drink at the bar and starts taking slow sips while she looks for Lena in the dancing crowd from her comfortable bar seat. Lena is nowhere to be found, but she spots Jack looking at his phone from his place against the wall.

Perhaps he knows where Lena went. The last thing she wants is to talk to Jack, it is clear he doesn’t approve of her tagging along tonight. But she wants to find Lena and apologize and don’t end this night with a bad feeling. The only way to do just that is to talk to Jack. 

“Where’s Lena?” she asks him once she has made her way over to him.

Jack looks up from his phone. He is obviously irritated that she distracted him from whatever important business he has going on.

“She went to the dance floor to dance with Sam and Jess,” Jack tells her annoyed.

Kara tries to find Lena again when Jack speaks up again.

“Leave now, and it’s a win.”

Did she hear that right? “What?”

“When you do what I do, as long as I’ve done it, you start to know people. I think there is nothing wrong with you, Kara. Hell, maybe I even like you.”

Kara just knows something dreadful is coming and the hope to find Lena to apologize and have a good rest of the night disappears instantly. Jack is about to make her land back on earth after her night in the sky with Lena.

“She has had an awful week,” Jack starts. “And in these situations, Lena looks for someone to make her feel good. Sometimes she finds them at dinner. Sometimes at a party. Hell, one time she even managed to find someone at a hot dog stand. Just someone who can’t believe what’s happening to them.”

Kara shakes her head. That doesn’t sound like Lena. On the other hand, how well does she know Lena? Isn’t it a celebrity’s job to make everyone like them. Lena probably is one of the best at that.

Jack continues his story about how he always throws those people out eventually, but Kara doesn’t really need to hear it. The message is clear. She has done whatever Lena wanted and now she can go. If she has to leave, she wants to with whatever dignity she has left.

Before Jack can conclude his monologue, Kara nods with resignation. “I understand. Just give me an address where I can send the clothes to and I will be gone.”

“You can keep them,” Jack reassures her as if he’s doing her a huge favor and he’s the good guy.

Kara just wants to go home, which is exactly what she does. Without looking back, she leaves the club. All alone, she stands in the elevator. Her reflection is mocking her. She was pathetic to think of tonight as anything more than just some ploy to entertain a bored millionaire.

The elevator doors close behind her once she has reached the ground floor. 

"That was fun," she mutters to herself, and then she walks outside - leaving Lena and everything that happened tonight behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the original version of The Baker and The Beauty and I just had to write an AU about it. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter :)


End file.
